Sacrifice K Project
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: Its pretty much me writin an OC story with lots of pairings, I suck at summaries. BUT Tatara Mikoto and Shiro are NOT dying. Main pairings are: Mikoto SuohxOC Izumo KusanagixOC Tatara TotsukaxOC The rest are Misaki YataxOC Saruhiko FushimixOC Reisi MunakataxOC Yashiro IsanaxOC Kuro YatogamixOC Seri AwashimaxOC NekoxOC Cutesy Anna KushinaxOC Maybe more for the other Homura boys
1. Prologue

Third Person Point of View

The Seven Kings, each with an Aura, a Clan, a Sword of Damocles, and a Sacrifice.

Each Auras color depends on which King it is; the Red King's Aura is red, the Blue King blue, and so forth. Each King has a Clan that normally goes through a formality to become a Clansman; the Red King simply makes them shake hands with his flaming hand and the _Mark_ of HOMRA appears on a part of their body and they become a Clansman if they are worthy. The Sword of Damocles represents the King's state, when he begins to lose control over his powers it's the swords job to _Discipline_ the king, it will begin to break and crack the more he loses control and once the orb in the center of the sword light goes out, it falls on the King and kills him, and makes what is known as Kagutsu Crater happen, it will wipe out everything around it at a huge scale.  
The Sacrifice's creation is unknown, just that the Dresden Slate made them for one simple reason, to die for their King.  
The Slate gives them power close to that of the King, and when the Sword of Damocles falls if they die their power is given to the King and it heals the Sword and the King back to its original state. The King does not know who their Sacrifice will be unless the Sacrifice tells them themselves, the Slate only tells the Sacrifice who his/her King will be and what they are meant to do when the Sword Falls, they have a choice on whether or not to die, or let their King die.  
During the Kagutsu Crater incident the Red King Genji Kagutsu prevented his Sacrifice from killing herself by having his Clansmen sedate her during the battle, the Sacrifice for the Blue King was killed along with the Blue King Jin Habari.  
Normally the King's keep their Sacrifice's identity hidden from the other King's to insure the enemy King's won't kill them out of spite for that King.

Each Sacrifice has a duty, each Sacrifice must decide to fulfill that duty, or let their King Die, this is a story of both happiness and tragedy.

(Let me know what ya think and I'll update it faster)


	2. Chapter 1 Two Princesses and One Queen

Third Person Point of View

Just another normal day at school for Mikoto and Izumo, normal boring classes and normal talkative Tatara at lunch time, with his normal explanation of his new obsession, well except after school instead of some new game Totsuka wanted them to meet his friends.  
"King, Kusanagi-San!" Both boys looked up from their lunch as the happy go lucky friend Totsuka ran over to them-tripping along the way but recovered quickly causing the two to sweat drop slightly before he stopped in front of them, panting slightly.  
"I want you guys to come meet my friends after school I think you'll like them!" He smiled at them brighter than the sun, Izumo blinked softly at his intense happiness while Mikoto indifferently ate his sandwich.  
"Um okay then, why not now?"  
"They're busy getting settled into the school, I am going to go help them so I'll see you guys later!" Tatara waved at them before racing off, leaving the two alone….  
The pair would never admit they were bored as hell without him and missed him, ever.

Later that afternoon Totsuka was dragging Mikoto and Izumo to the school gates excitedly, rambling so fast it was hard to understand him, though Izumo was trying Mikoto was staring off into space blankly.

First thing Izumo thought when he saw them: "_They're both girls….Really hot girls…" _

He gaped at the two girls as Mikoto simply sipped his juice box while Tatara waved and dragged them over.  
"Girls, I brought them! My friends I was telling you about, King and Izumo Kusanagi!" He grinned at them as Izumo inspected the two girls.  
The first one had the softest chestnut brown hair he had ever seen, it fell in waves of curls down to her mid back and her eyes were a deep sea blue slightly covered by her trimmed bangs, a gentle smile that almost seemed like an angels was gracing her soft lips.  
The second girl was a bit taller than her friend, her hair was a deep glossy black that went to her waist but when the light hit it Izumo almost through he saw green highlights, her sky blue eyes seemed to pop out from behind her long messy bangs. This girl seemed a bit more rough and tough unlike her angelic like friend; the slightly suspicious and guarded look in her eyes told Izumo that.  
Before either spoke Totsuka frowned.  
"Where's Reina?" At that both girls' eyes widened a fraction then they looked behind them at the gate exit.  
"S-she must have left without us…. Again." The soft almost bell like voice of the shorter girl sighed before smiling at them.  
"I'm Aria Kazuyuki, please call me Ari, it's nice to meet you." She bowed to both boys respectfully while smiling as they both nodded to her.  
"It's nice to meet you too, I am Izumo Kusanagi but I am sure Totsuka already told you that and his name is Mikoto Suoh." The blonde jabbed his thumb back at the rather bored red head, both girls looked at him before smiling slightly, the taller girl spoke up next.  
"Name's Renee Akemi, pleasure to meet you, our friend Reina Akahana probably went home without us; Tatara said you guys were walking home with us today?" She rose a brow, seeming to be asking if they were dragged along against their own free will but Izumo gave a reassuring smile.  
"Ah yes we are, well maybe we'll come across her on the way there." He sweat dropped at Totsuka's pout. "Aw I wanted King to meet Reina-Chan I think they would get along great don't you think so, Ren-Chan?" He looked up at Renee with a cute smile that made Ari look away with a small blush; the black haired female simply nodded a yes.  
With that 5 students walked down the streets while making small talk, as per usual Mikoto barely spoke Totsuka talked up a storm with Ari and Izumo and Ren were getting along pretty well.  
As it turned out all three girls were transfer students from another prefecture and were close childhood friends, Ari was adopted into Ren's family and Reina simply came along for the ride, her own parents had been long since gone, though they deviated from giving them details, and moved out with them after Ren's father got a new job and had to move them to Shizume.  
Now they were the three boy's classmates, Tatara was asked by the principle to show them around and they were fast friends it seemed.  
About 15 minutes into the walk they saw a female figure up ahead, from behind Izumo could only make out the amazingly long thick black hair tied in a crimson ribbon, her hair seemed to fall to her knees and the ribbon was tied close to her waist.  
"Reina-Chan wait up!" Ari called while waving over at the girl, Reina stopped and looked at them from over her shoulder, Izumo couldn't see her eyes as her long black bangs got in the way, but he could see her physically sigh before swinging her backpack over her shoulder and turning towards them as they caught up, she didn't bother coming back to them.  
Once closer they got a closer view of her, she had bored crimson eyes hidden behind long unkempt bangs, Izumo and Mikoto had one thing in mind when thinking of her: "_Demon_."

"Why did you leave us behind?" Ari pouted while Renee seemed to be fine with it, as she simply smiled at her.  
"I got bored with waiting." She muttered with a flat tone, scratching her head as she looked through them.  
"This them?" She raised a brow towards Totsuka who nodded happily and told her their names and then told them her full name.  
"Alright Shizu-Chan let's get going." Renee sighed and linked arms with the emotionless girl, dragging her down the streets with her friend and the boys.  
Izumo attempted to make conversation with Reina, but the most he got was one worded answers or she nodded or shook her head, then Mikoto finally spoke up.  
"Why do they call you Shizu-Chan?" Reina looked at him from over her shoulder and blinked softly, staring at him quietly.  
"Shizu means quiet so we call her that sometimes." Ari piped up from over by Totsuka happily, instantly Izumo dead panned.  
"_How fitting…" _He thought to himself as they made it to Renee's large house, Ari and Renee said their good nights and goodbyes with the promise of seeing them tomorrow.  
Reina, however, kept walking.  
"Want us to walk you home Akahana-San?" Izumo awkwardly scratched his head as she looked at them quietly and continued walking; Mikoto watched her go before following her, his home being in that direction anyway. Izumo and Totsuka blinked but shrugged it off and went home in the other direction.

Little did they know they would all be the closest of friends.

(Let me know what you think of everything so far and I'll update faster)


	3. Chapter 2 A Sick King

Third Person Point of View  
It was safe to say the 6 students were inseparable, during their free time in school they hung out together, talking or playing one of Totsuka's games he came up with out of nowhere, which Ari seemed to love all his games, though Reina and Mikoto went along with it they rarely showed how much they actually enjoyed it, Izumo and Ren enjoyed them too but made it seem like they weren't all that happy about it.  
So today's game is Chicken Race.

They were all hanging out in the park on their bikes, Izumo reading a school book with Renee and Mikoto, always having something in his mouth, Reina noticed that once, was drinking juice while Totsuka and Ari were thinking of a new game when he got an idea.  
"Hey, guys let's do a match." That caught their attention, even the dozing Reina looked at him.  
"Huh a match?" Izumo blinked at the younger male, who was smiling brightly before he led them to a hill that led right to the sea.  
"Here here! We'll go down from here by bicycle; the one who breaks first loses!" He pointed at the beautiful sea; Ari seemed to be in awe while Mikoto and Reina humped. Izumo and Renee gave Totsuka an awkward smile.  
"A chicken race huh… Totsuka you sure do have a lot of nerve don'cha?" He asked the boy, who simply smiled innocently yet it seemed kind of creepy to Renee.  
They got into position.  
"GO!"

Izumo and Renee were the first to stop with a pair of cheeky grins.  
"Well, looks like we'll go this far, safety first you know." He leaned on his bike handle bars and watched with Renee.  
"So fast!" Totsuka yelled as Ari stopped a little ahead of him, but he screamed as he slid on his side and fell inches from the edge, scratching his head he sighed as Reina slid to a perfect stop in front of the edge, she pushed her hair back a bit but it blew right past her again as a certain red head zoomed past her and into the water.  
Blinking with wide eyes she looked up as the _King_ remained in the air for a while as Totsuka screamed.  
"KIIIINGG!"  
While Izumo and Renee shouted at once.  
"Do you understand the meaning of Chicken Race!?"  
"_He is so fucking stupid!" _Reina shouted in her mind as she watched him plop into the water, bike and all. He was gonna get sick, so Reina jumped in after him and dragged him out somehow, managing to carry him out, his bike kind of tangled with his legs. Tossing him up on land she sat beside him panting as the others raced to them.  
"Are you insane you could've gotten yourself killed?" She hissed at him, chest heaving from having to carry him. He calmly got the bike off his legs; soaked to the bone before he looked at her then down, noticing his stare she looked down only to blanch. Her white blouse was now see through from getting wet, Reina's eye twitched before she then punched him straight in the nose.  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
"KING!"  
"H-Hey Reina calm down!" As Renee tried to talk her down, Reina put her jacket back on in a puff while Ari and Tatara attempted to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose.  
And then Mikoto sneezed.  
Well isn't this great?

A few days later Mikoto was still out of school from his cold, which was getting worse since he can't seem to take care of himself properly. The third day Reina was missing from school. When Totsuka was going to drop Mikoto some medicine off with Izumo and the girls, he saw Reina through the window taking Mikoto's temperature and they left seeing she had it under control.

Reina wasn't sure why she decided to take care of the perverted moron, but when she heard Izumo saying he wasn't getting better she felt the urge to go and help him, so here she was, trying to ignore her feelings and take care of the moron who just stared at her with a blank face and let her do anything to him while shivering like a leaf. Sitting down in a chair she read a school book so she could keep up with classes when she went back to school, once more ignoring his stares as she studied.  
It was a long and awkward silence before Mikoto muttered.  
"You should go home your parents will worry." He noticed Reina shift uncomfortably at his words before closing her eyes. "Don't have any anymore, no one will worry." She slipped so her legs were hanging over the side of the chair and her head on the arm rest, if anything his eyes burned holes into her faster.  
"What happened?" She thought this was the most he spoke/mumbled to her since they met; it was nice but annoying at the same time.  
"They left before I woke up one night pretty simply." She mumbled softly before closing her eyes, she heard shuffling but before she could say anything a spare blanket that was hanging on the couch was now laying on her, she watched him lie back down on the couch and curl up. It was his silent way of saying she should rest, she stared back at him for a while before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.  
She woke up to the smell of bacon, and lots of it, seems he only made a pile of bacon, and was doing well enough he could walk around without getting dizzy and falling over like a lump of wood.  
Rubbing her eyes she rose from the couch and went into the kitchen, she sat down at the table and stared at the pile of bacon.

She gave him a questioning stare that he only shrugged to it before pouring to glasses of milk; she accepted it with a small nod before returning to staring and smelling the delicious bacon. Then they ate in silence, oddly comforting silence. Neither one of them were much for talking so it was pretty nice, but Reina felt a bit awkward still though she wasn't sure why, he didn't seem awkward though.  
After he ate he muttered about taking a shower then left her alone, while she heard the water running she cleaned the dishes up, once it stopped she started the dishes.  
While she did them she felt him walk up behind her before feeling him pick her hair up by the bow and rub it between his fingers.  
"….You should shower." He mumbled softly, she glanced back at him to see him only in his pants and then looked back at her hands washing a plate. My he had such a ripped body and a lovely 6 pack; she managed to keep herself from staring the work of art and continued to wash the dishes while she spoke next. "I didn't bring any spare clothes." Kind of a spur of the moment thing.  
"Use mine." They would fit, but she didn't really want too. Later on though he tossed her in the bathroom with some clothes then blocked the door so she couldn't get out, it was safe to say she took a shower and felt a lot better afterwards.

While she was in the shower Mikoto was blankly staring at the wall, actually deeply thinking about Reina despite the blank look in his eyes.  
She was…. Interesting, which is odd because he finds nothing interesting, though he is friends with Izumo and Totsuka he doesn't find them as interesting as Reina. She seems like him in the way she barely speaks and when she does its quiet like him, but he saw during the Chicken Race she has a temper that almost broke his nose, luckily Ari managed to stop him from bleeding until he passed out. Really though she shouldn't have been so surprised when he looked at her lovely red lace bra through her shirt, it was right in front of him how could he not stare? She had nice sized breasts….  
He blinked a few times as the thought crossed his mind before shaking his head and continued thinking.  
His main curiosity was why she came here, she seemed to be pretty pissed at him yet here she was nursing him back to health, it seemed contradictory to what she felt when it happened, so really he wanted to know more about how she acted.  
As he thought about it more Reina was heard banging on the door, probably finished so he let her out.  
First thing she did was give him a glare that would scare Satin himself, so apparently since Mikoto wasn't scared he had more balls than Satin, he should really stop thinking so much.  
She muttered something under her breath before walking past him, giving him a look at her clothes.  
Yup, his clothes did not fit her, the pants looked like they were about to fall off and the shirt was so baggy it hung off her and almost slipped off her collar bone, he thought it odd she was so skinny….  
He followed her into the living room and sat on the couch while she went back to reading her school book, being stared at by Mikoto once more.  
Silence, awkward silence, at least it would be awkward to anyone other than those two.  
It was peaceful silence to them….

And then someone knocked on the bloody door sometime after school got out.  
Glancing outside Reina noticed it was Izumo Renee Totsuka and Aria, sighing she got up and let them in, all carrying bags with them.  
"We thought you guys could use something good for dinner." Izumo held up a bag of groceries while Ari held up a bag of medicine.  
"And some more medicine." Ari sang happily while leaning on Totsuka, Reina and Mikoto simply stared at them before simultaneously shrugging them off and sitting in their respective areas.  
Pfft-The four guests sweat dropped a bit before settling in, the conversation was once more mainly between Izumo Renee Ari and Tatara, Reina and Mikoto gave nods and such to most of everything directed their way. The atmosphere was actually rather nice….  
Renee and Izumo ended up cooking Udon noodles for everyone, Ari giggled as she noticed Renee laugh at something Izumo said and nudge his side playfully.  
"Kusanagi-San and Ren-Chan are getting along well don't you think so King?" Tatara looked over at Mikoto, who simply looked at them, shrugged, and continued to stare at nothing.  
It went like that for most of the night until they left, Reina once more slept on Mikoto's bed while he took the couch, mainly since Mikoto ended up passing out on it before Reina could get him in bed.

Izumo and Totsuka walked the girls home once more, Ari and Ren seemed to be amused at how close Reina was being with Mikoto.  
"Shizu doesn't normally do this kind of thing with anyone, not even when Ari got a cold!" Renee laughed and nudged her friend's side who pouted in return at her friends teasing. "I wasn't as bad as King in the first place, and I am studying to be a doctor if I couldn't take care of myself when I had a cold what kind of doctor would I be?" She crossed her arms in a huff; Totsuka blinked softly and looked at Ari in both interest and in surprise.  
"You're going to be a doctor Ari-Chan?" He tilted his head as they looked over at him as he spoke.  
"Mhm, I am going to go to college and get a medical degree, I am not too sure what I'll specialize in just yet though." She hummed and looked up at the dimming sky that was a beautiful orange and turning into a dark blue.

"I think that is a wonderful thing to be Aria…." Tatara spoke gently with the softest eyes Aria had ever seen, and then she freaked out, first she blushed heavily and started flailing her arms out while spewing none sense no one could understand. Izumo and Renee watched dumbfounded while Totsuka had some blissful yet stupid smile on his face as she then feinted, luckily Renee caught her.  
"I think you broke her Totsuka." Izumo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while the man still had that stupid smile on his face.  
"Well I am gonna get home see ya guys." She waved before going up to the doorstep, carrying Ari over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
On the way home Izumo gave Totsuka a look.  
"Did you do that on purpose?" He rose a brow as Tatara then went his own way home.  
"Of course not Kusanagi-San, that would be mean!" He sang as he waved towards him, shouting a good bye before finally leaving, Izumo chuckled and shook his head before going home.  
What an odd guy.

(As you can see I am goin from the K manga that focuses on Homra, I am gonna be starting with their school days~ I got such an awesome review I decided to go ahead and update it.  
Thanks Mirei-Chan for the muse inspiring review~ *Le hugs back tightly* To answer your question it'll be many OCs not just one, and its not unrealistic to want no one to die ;w; I hate bad endings so I always make em good, I hope you liked the new chapter give me some more reviews and I'll put up Chapter 3 next, I hope it makes you laugh like me *Cant help but crack up at Mikoto's antics back in high school* Enjoy!)


	4. 3 Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorn

Third Person Point of View

"King Kusanagi-San this is awful!" Totsuka raced over to the boys, Mikoto back in school after recovering and sipping his juice while poor Izumo was already being dragged away with his school book.  
"This way, this way come!"  
"Haa what is it all of a sudden?" Izumo whined as they followed the excited and faking worry Totsuka to a window at the side of the school building.  
"They're completely visible!" Totsuka pointed inside the nurse's office, where Renee Ari Reina and their teacher Honami Kushina were taking their soaked clothes off, now just in their bras and skirts while Renee squeezed the water out of her shirt over the sink.  
"Ooh!" Izumo stared in awe while Mikoto continued to sip his drink, this time intently staring at Reina as she worked her shirt off which was sticking to her, making it hard to get off.  
"Well done Totsuka aren't you useful sometimes?" Izumo whispered in bliss, watching Renee with a blissful smile as his cohort gave a slap happy smile, enjoying the view from Ari as she was working her skirt off.  
"Those damn sprinklers just had to go off didn't they?" Renee grumbled as Honami chuckled and pulled her shirt off. "Well it was time to water the flowers." Ari pouted over at Honami.  
"It's not my fault I didn't mean to lose my phone I swear!" She huffed cutely while starting to pull the skirt off as Reina turned towards the window as she slipped her shirt off, Izumo grabbed Totsuka's head and ducked below the window quickly.  
"Ah she's turning this way…" He whispered harshly, believing Mikoto would duck as well.  
He did not duck.  
In fact he stood there and locked eyes with Reina as she stared at him in almost shock.  
"M-Mikoto…?" Catching the other girls attention they then screamed and tried to hide themselves, Honami stood in front of Renee and Ari while trying to cover herself as said red head simply continued to stare intently before turning into a deadpan face.  
"Hey." He spoke in his deep quiet voice, which caused Totsuka and Izumo to jump out of hiding.  
"It's not _hey_!" Izumo shouted in disbelieve while Totsuka seemed scared for him.  
"KING!"  
**WHAM!**  
"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Reina gave him a strong right hook, which it was safe to say, broke his nose and sent him flying a few feet past the now terrified boys, Reina was SEETHING in anger and so was Renee. Ari was still hiding behind Honami who was covering herself with her wet shirt.

So Izumo and Totsuka were facing off against two pissed half naked ladies, no need to wonder what will be happening next.

Mikoto got lucky with his broken nose; it healed up perfectly fine in just a few weeks, while Totsuka and Izumo were covered in bruises, mostly their faces and they were out of school for about a week, now the bruises were going down but their faces were pretty sore.  
But the girls refused to even look at them, let along speak to them, they had apologized to Honami and she had forgiven them, but those three would be much harder….  
"So what's the plan?" Izumo sighed and leaned back on the swing set poll, Mikoto sitting on it as well and Totsuka leaning on his bike. "Well, I am giving Ari-Chan this and hope she listens." Totsuka dug in his bag and pulled out a book that said _The Guide to the Human Body_.  
"She said she wanted to be a doctor, they had nicer books but this was the only one I could afford to get for her." He awkwardly scratched his head as Izumo smiled slightly. "That's really nice of you Totsuka, I am sure she'll love it…" He trailed off, looking away before grinning.  
"I know what to do!"  
So now both boys were working on their plan to apologize to the girls, except for Mikoto, who simply watched Izumo get his gift ready in silence, Izumo asked him what he was going to do but he said nothing, just stared before shrugging.

Totsuka went first; Mikoto and Izumo watched at a safe distance, the blonde managed to get Aria alone on the way to the next class.  
Gulping softly he gave the uncomfortable Ari a shy smile before holding up the book.  
"I am sorry about what I did; I hope you can forgive me…." He trailed off while glancing to the side, closing his eyes as he felt the book taken from his hands, opening his eyes she looked up at Ari who was examining the book with great interest and with a large smile.  
"I-Its wonderful… thank you Tatara… I forgive you…" Her gentle eyes softened at him as he then he hugged her tightly, nearly sending her off her feet from the force.  
"W-Whoa careful!" She giggled and hugged back happily. What a cute couple, Izumo thought quietly before going off to find Renee with his present, Mikoto following while chewing on a sandwich.

It wasn't hard to find her on the roof, reading her book while she ate lunch in silence; oddly Reina was not with her today. Izumo walked over to her quietly, but she saw him and gave a look that would scare Satin shitless, he gulped before kneeling down and taking what he had hidden behind his back and holding it out to her, eyes closed tightly as he was sweating heavily at the thought of her beating him to a bloody pulp again.  
"I am sorry!" It was a bouquet of flowers, roses lilies tulips and many more flowers that were from the Garden in the back of the school, all wrapped up in what seemed to be writing paper taped together. Renee blinked rapidly and stared at the lovely gift before slowly taking it from him and chewing on her lower lip.  
"I…Forgive you…but if you pull that shit again I'll remove that which makes you a man with my bare hands." She ended with a hiss that made him shiver but smile weakly at her.  
"I can live with that." He chuckled slowly and scratched his head as she sniffed her flowers.

Having watched the whole thing in silence, Mikoto chose this time to walk up to them and pluck the largest bloomed red rose in the bunch Izumo had given Renee.  
"M-Mikoto!" Izumo stumbled out as he simply walked off; Renee watched in confusion before she figured out what he was doing and smirked softly.  
"Reina is by the gate." In response Mikoto waved over his shoulder at them before vanishing down the roofs door. Izumo looked at her confused before it hit him as well and smiled ever so slightly.

Reina was lying on the wall that was the boarders of the school and the outside world that was far less boring than this school, chewing on a sandwich while watching the clouds go by with a bored expression. When she heard footsteps coming towards she tilted her head to the side to look, only to scowl as Mikoto walked up to her. She jumped off the side of the wall and gathered her things to leave, but stopped when she felt something get tucked in her hair above her ear. Scowling she took it off and looked at what he put in her hair, only to blink in surprise at the beautiful red rose with a ribbon wrapped around the stem, moving it so she could read the ribbon her eyes widened as she read it, it said: "_Sorry_" And that was it.  
She looked up at the normally indifferent looking red head to see him staring at her with an odd intensity biting her lip softly before sticking the flower back in her hair and throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
"….We should get to class." He took that as an apology accepted and smiled internally; he took her hand and dragged her back into the school.  
"Yeah."

When Reina got home that evening she put the rose in a small glass cup filled with water, sitting down she stared at it for a while before starting her homework.

After that it all seemed normal once more.

(The amount of reviews I've gotten makes me VERY happy~ I am gonna update this again if I get 3 more reviews on this chapter!  
Now to respond to those who dont have accounts~  
Guest-I AM GLAD YOU SEE THE LIGHT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I ENJOYED MAKING IT

Mirei-Chan-HAPPY REVIEWERS ALWAYS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE SO YES YOU INSPIRE ME MY ANON FRIEND-and there's the scene you wanted -w- I loved writing that-hehe. I try to make them sort of alike so they get along well, but the girls each have their own thing that sets them apart from their pairings. :3

Hope ya guys like it~ Review for more faster as always)


	5. Chapter 4 Kick the Can Kick Some Ass

Third Person Point of View

"Hey let's all play kick the can it'll be fun!" Totsuka held up an empty can with a joyful smile, Mikoto and Reina looked up from eating their sub sandwiches, Renee didn't bother looking while Izumo looked at him with a drool expression, and Ari simply kept reading her medical book Tatara had gotten her.  
"Huh?" Izumo scowled slightly.  
"Can…?" Mikoto muttered quietly as Reina looked up quietly, Ari giggled at Totsuka's joyful expression.  
"King and Reina-Chan haven't played it before?"  
And so Totsuka scribbled what to do in the dirt with a twig, eventually it was decided Mikoto would guard the can, Ari decided not to play as she was reading, and Renee's demonic stare simply scared them away from asking her to play, Reina played but she wouldn't move.  
So Izumo went first, jogging up to the can lazily with a tired expression he muttered something Renee couldn't catch before Mikoto grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his skull into the ground, causing Renee and Ari to scream as he was knocked unconscious almost immediately, Reina just blinked.  
"Ki-King…" Totsuka smiled nervously, hoping what he just saw was just him going insane but the King's words proved he wasn't insane yet.  
"It's okay to defeat the guy who kicks the can, right?" Mikoto slowly stood up straight before turning to look at Totsuka with a look of pure evil, cracking his fingers dangerously.  
"Next is you!"  
"KING!"  
"TATARA!"  
"MIKOTO STOP!"  
**CRACK CRUSH.  
**Yeah let's play kick the can he said, it'll be fun he said. Yeah right.**  
**  
So Ari's few skills she got from that book were put to good use, she was bandaging their heads with their shirts as Mikoto turned to Reina, who was now sitting on the swing set, watching him quietly as he walked up to her.  
Once he was in front of her he stopped and stared at her quietly, she blinked softly before she leaned back like she was going to fall, but instead her foot slammed into his jaw and sent him stumbling back a few feet while she pulled up on the swing set and leaped back, landing gracefully on her feet as he rubbed his bruising chin with a smirk.  
Reina _almost _shivered at his smirk before racing off, Mikoto following, it seems he wanted to fight her now that he knew he kicks were as strong as her punches.

So while Mikoto chases Reina literally all around town, Ari and Renee took the two unconscious boys to the nearest hospital, they were taken away by the doctor so for about two hours the girls sat in the waiting room, then the doctor came back and said they had small fractures and quite a bit of blood loss but would be fine to leave the next day. They were put in separate rooms, so Ari went to see Tatara and Renee Izumo.  
Sitting beside the unconscious boy, Ari rubbed her hands together before bowing her head low to hide her red eyes; she was upset about not being able to properly help Tatara when he really needed it…  
"I am a horrible doctor…" She muttered under her breath before wiping at her eyes, jolting when a hand placed itself on her knee.  
"You're not a doctor yet, but when you are you will be the best, I know it." She looked over into his soft beautiful eyes that made her heart melt each time, blushing she laid her hand over his and closed her own pair of sea blue eyes slowly. "I don't know anymore…" He gently squeezed her hand and smiled softly.  
"It'll all work out, Ari-Chan…." After that, they shared a pleasant peaceful silence together, no words were needed anymore.

Renee was leaning back on the chair in Izumo's room, staring blankly up at the ceiling with one thought in mind: "_I hope Shizu kicks his ass…"_ Her own eyes narrowed slightly as she then sighed and pushed some of her hair from her eyes, shifting she leaned back on her knees and stared at the ground this time, finding it more interesting than the unconscious male in the bed, head wrapped up in bandages.  
"Damn Mikoto…" Having not looked at him since she arrived she didn't notice him stir and open his eyes as she spoke.  
"Ah my heads thumpin…" He groaned softly, weakly reaching up to pat his sore head as her head snapped up to his form, getting up she stopped him from moving.  
"Go get some rest; the doctor said you could leave tomorrow if you were well enough." She sighed and tucked him back in bed.  
"Aw fine, hey where's Mikoto?" Renee scowled at his name and looked at him before sighing.  
"Dunno off chasing Shizu I think, she socked him in the jaw and ran after he got you guys… Why do you care he freaking cracked your skulls open!?" She came close to shouting but toned it down quickly, Izumo blinked before chuckling softly.  
"It was fun." Yup, Renee thought he lost his mind, staying quiet at first she sat down on her chair before rubbing her head. "Are you… Okay?" She mumbled softly, catching his attention away from the muted TV in the corner he gave a soft nod and smiled. "Just a bit sore but I'll be fine." Renee nodded before looking to the floor once more, the silence wasn't comfortable, so Izumo started up a normal conversation like nothing happened, and Renee was oddly comforted by it….

Mikoto was STILL chasing poor Reina, he chased her all through town even through the busy streets and now the back ally's. She had jumped through hoops ran through fire and now was trapped in a damn dead end, why the HELL was he so intent on smashing her skull in?!  
She really did not want to think much more about it, especially since she could hear his ominously heavy footsteps behind her and getting closer.  
Looking up at the large ass fence she scowled before turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, only to gasp as he pinned her to the fence, feeling his breath against her ear made her almost shiver, but she held it back and squirmed under him only to be pressed more into the fence. Biting her lip she felt him smirk against her ear and felt his oddly warm body pressed into her from behind, he mumbled deeply.  
"I win."  
"Sorry but I don't have a prize for you." She muttered back sourly, scowling as his smirk increased.  
"I could think of something-"Before he could finish that sentence her foot curled around his leg before jerking back causing him to fall on his back, she took his chance to leap up and slam both booted feet on his chest electing a groan from him before racing out of the ally.  
"If I catch you at my home I am calling the cops!" Or swing a baseball bat in his face if he came, Pfft-  
Mikoto chose to go home, he enjoyed the little chase and she proved just how interesting she could be for him.

For a while it was awkward, but slowly it returned to the ever so interesting yet fun games Tatara came up with after he and Izumo returned from the hospital.  
Life was sweet, but would it always stay like that?


	6. Chapter 5 Goodbye

That year was the best year of school anyone could have asked for, but everything ends at some point.  
And it was time for this chapter to end so a new one could start.

Everyone was meeting up for lunch that Saturday, going to some café in the city that only Izumo could recall the name of at the time, they chatted idly while they waited for their food but the girls seemed kind of, nervous, except for Reina who seemed indifferent as usual.  
"Hey Ren Ari…Is something wrong you guys seem a bit quiet today…?" Totsuka chose his words quietly, watching their reactions closely. Ari looked away while Renee rubbed the back of her neck.  
"We're moving away."  
Instantly Izumo and Totsuka's eyes went wide, even Mikoto's eyes came out of their uninterested daze and looked towards Reina whose eyes were closed as if asleep but he knew she was perfectly awake.  
"Away…. Like a few blocks away right?" Totsuka asked with a forced nervous smile, but Renee shook her head.  
"England, dads job again…. Aria and Shizu are coming with me." She mumbled quietly causing Izumo to flinch slightly, so far….  
"Will you come back again…?"  
At their silence they knew they didn't know…. Having not spoken through the whole thing, Mikoto got up and went towards the bathroom. Totsuka, with a frown, looked over at Ari who had stayed quiet the whole time, head bowed looking like she was about to cry, despite his own depression overwhelming himself he managed a smile.  
"Well then we'll have to make one hell of a going away party for our best friend's right?" All three girls plus Izumo looked at him as he held up a peace sign. "And we can always keep in touch other ways, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again right?" That seemed to perk them up a bit, Ari and Renee smiled ever so slightly and Izumo nodded.  
"Very true, when are you guys leaving?" He looked over at Renee who sighed once more.  
"4 Days…" Such a short amount of time left…  
"Then let's get planning! Oh King you're back we're gonna hold a party for the girls, where should we do it?" Totsuka forced his slap happy smile as Mikoto simply sat down and shrugged.  
"You can at my place…" He muttered softly, closing his eyes as he yawned softly, Reina glanced at him before looking out the window of the café. Totsuka smiled brightly.  
"Great let's get started!"

They got everything they needed that day, the next day they spent every possible moment together, playing as many of Totsuka's ridiculously childish games he could come up with, they put in as much fun as they could. And then the day before it was time to go the boys set the party up at Mikoto's home, they told the girls to go out and relax while they did it, it was their party they shouldn't help put it up is what Izumo said. So they went shopping like most normal girls would, though the only normal girl was Ari who wanted them to pick something new out to wear for the party, Renee and Reina just had a tough time saying no to that little angel.

Having finished up decorating Mikoto's home, which was just streamers and such like that, a large banner was hung up in the living room that said _Have a Great Trip! _And of course there was cake, chocolate ice cream cake to be exact; they had to put all their money together to get all this though, so they would be broke for a while, but it was for their best friends so it was worth every yen.

And then the doorbell rang, they were here.

Izumo answered it and blinked as he noticed they were each wearing something new and very nice, he noted internally.

Ari was wearing a cute blue floral patterned sun dress with a light blue ribbon tied in the back in a large bow; she looked just like an angel. Renee was wearing black jeans and a loose white blouse with a red scarf and black leather boots that went up to her knees. And last but not least, Reina was wearing black jeans and her usual black combat boots but now she wore a red vest over a long sleeved black T shirt.  
All in all they looked different without their uniforms, normally they wore something close to their uniforms when out of school, except Renee and Reina wore pants and Ari a long skirt.  
"Hey…." He blinked softly as Totsuka walked over and waved happily.  
"Welcome guys!" Ari and Renee smiled before following them in, looking at all the decorations around them with a smile, of course Reina was indifferent to it all as usual, but when she saw Mikoto she ever so slightly smiled before taking a seat quietly.  
"It looks great guys!" Ari smiled and hugged all three boys, only two returned it though Mikoto kind of grunted but didn't pull away. Renee smiled slightly and nodded, also hugging them but spared Mikoto.  
"Thanks…"  
"No need to thank us you're our friends we can't let you leave without a proper goodbye!" Totsuka pouted before hugging her tightly, almost causing her to turn blue but Izumo dragged him off her.

And so the party commenced, and the eating of the lovely cake since it was melting. Mikoto actually had an old music player out for them, so they played loud music and danced the night away, well Izumo Renee Totsuka and Ari danced, Mikoto and Reina sat on the couch with their knees up to their chests watching with a look that clearly said they could not dance, which caused the friends to start laughing and elected more odd faces from the silent pair. Honestly they looked like idiots trying to dance.

And then the booze appeared Izumo had got it in from his bar apparently.

"Alright drinking contest time!" Izumo raised his bottle of Tequila with a prideful look; Renee gave him a deadpanned look.  
"Are you insane you're underage!?" She scolded but Reina knew for a fact she had drunk alcohol before when she was underage so she had no room to talk, but Reina kept quiet and watched.  
"Ah but it's a party Renee-Chan at parties you have fun!" He pouted and the argument ensued, Ari and Tatara watched with an amused expression, deciding not to drink or stop them, as that argument turned into a personal drinking contest.  
Somehow Reina ended up the referee as Izumo and Renee drank themselves into a stupor, now hanging on each other muttering incoherent words before falling on their backs and passing out. Ari kindly covered them with a blanket before Ari went off to call her parents to tell them they were staying over at a friend's house-lying and saying it was Reina of course Renee's father would kill them if he knew they were gonna sleep on Mikoto's floor and Renee was drunk out of her mind. Renee would have to deal with the hangover alone.  
"King is it okay if we crash here for the night too?" Ari asked happily, having picked up calling him that from being around Tatara so long, Mikoto simply nodded, still perched on his chair with Reina by the window looking outside.  
"Thank you King!" Totsuka smiled happily before curling up on the couch with Ari, nuzzling into her back happily as she blushed but closed her eyes, both drifting off into a deep sleep slowly.

Reina pulled on her jacket before walking to the door, planning to leave but the hand holding her upper arm stopped her.  
"Leaving already?" Mikoto breathed into her ear causing her to bite her tongue to force back a shiver.  
"I was going home to sleep, no place to here." She grumbled back, trying to pull her arm back with no luck so far.  
"You can sleep with me." Yeah that didn't sound wrong at all, she gave him a cross look before jerking her arm back.  
"You can sleep alone." She hissed slightly before going to the door, grabbing the door knob she started to open it only to be turned around and pinned to the door, before she could yell at him a pair or soft lips pressed into hers harshly, eyes wide she could only stare into his indifferent gold eyes, not able to read him one bit, not even as he pinned both of her arms above her head and then closed his gold orbs, deepening the rough kiss. Finally she thought _fuck it_ and kissed back as rough and violent as he was, knowing her lips would be bruised after this but she couldn't care less right now.  
He slipped his hands into her thick hair and chewed on her lip before shoving his tongue in, groaning she bit down on it hard enough to make him groan but not actually hurt, he growled low before fighting her tongue for dominance and won easily, gliding his tongue around ever contour of her mouth before finally pulling back, both gasping in air that they desperately needed, that's when she realized her hands were gripping the back of his shirt tight enough her knuckles had turned white.  
Slowly opening her eyes she looked up at him quietly as he stroked her head gently.  
"…. You better come back…."  
"I will…."  
He seemed to relax just a bit before he let go of her and stepped back, she looked up at him before turning and opening the door, letting herself out without a word and returned home to the one thing she had not unpacked.  
The rose, she had it hanging from the wall by a string so it had closed and was now a dirty red ish brown, but perfectly preserved.  
Ever so gently she took it down and packed it away its own special container before putting it with her other belongings and looked out into the night sky through her dirty window.  
"….. I'll come back I promise…."

The next everything was packed and the girls were heading to the airport, Renee having the worst hangover but pretending to be perfectly fine much better than Izumo was doing, he looked like a mess.  
Ari seemed rather perky despite leaving, so did Totsuka oddly, but their reasons would be unknown for no one wished to ask, and Reina and Mikoto, well they were just their normal indifferent selves.  
Once they were at the terminal that led the plane, it got uncomfortably quiet….  
Ari quietly hugged them all and mumbled a soft goodbye; Renee caught that kiss on the cheek for Tatara and slightly smiled before she herself hugged them, even Mikoto who barely reacted, simply closing his eyes. Lastly Reina awkwardly accepted Izumo and Totsuka's hug-nearly getting crushed by Totsuka's passionate hug-before looking at Mikoto, Izumo and Tatara were now paying more attention to Ari and Ren, so she took this chance to hug him tightly and kiss him deeply, this time he was surprised, but before he could return either she pulled back fixed her bag and mumbled.  
"Goodbye, I'll be back." She just BARELY smiled before the flight attendant announced the flight was set to leave in two minutes, Ari was crying at this point but Renee had to drag her into the hall, biting back her own tears as Reina followed behind them.  
As the door closed behind them Reina glanced back and gave a soft wave before it closed.

"….They're gone…" Mikoto mumbled just loud enough to hear; both his friends looked over at him and smiled just barely.  
"But they'll be back." Izumo nodded firmly and crossed his arms, Tatara managed a smile and nod as well.  
"It'll all work out in the end!"

(SUMIMAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEN-  
I KNOW I HAVE YET TO UPDATE IN SO LONG BUT I AM NOT DEAD LIFE IS JUST A BITCH SOMETIMES-  
SO I WILL UPDATE FASTER- BUT NEXT IS ORANGE LOTUS WHICH I HAVE TO FINISH WRITING THAT OUT BEFORE i CAN UPDATE IT-

*In reply to Mirei-Chan*  
CHILL OUT WOMAN-

Review for more quicker as always, ja ne andI AM SORRY OKAY-)


End file.
